Running Away
by Lily and James Love 4 ever
Summary: Sirius Black runs away from his house, he mets someone he didn't expect. Please read and review


Disclamier: Don't own.

* * *

"SIRIUS BLACK!" a woman's voice yelled. "YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE NOW!"

A seventeen year old boy rolled his eyes as he walked away; he wasn't going to go back there, not even if his life depended on it. He quickly looked around; making sure no one was watching him, before he turned into a huge black dog. Sirius Black was running away. He was getting away from this place he didn't call home, yet had to go to every summer break. He was going to go to his best mate's- James Potter's- house.

The only problem was that he didn't know where that was. Usually he could find it quick, but since his so-called family had taken him to who-knows-where, he was lost. That's why he had turned into his animagus form. He was going to see if he could smell his way towards someone he knew, hopefully Remus, Peter or James. He just hoped one lived close.

Sirius had been walking around for the last two hours sniffing the road, but he couldn't find anything that smelled the least bit familiar. He was about to give up when he heard voices.

"I can't see why they don't get along, they are siblings," a woman's voice said, conversing with her husband as they were walking home with grocery bags in their hands. Sirius picked up a familiar scent. It was faint but he knew it.

The man nodded, "They are always yelling at one another, more then siblings should argue," the woman continued ranting on about her children. Sirius followed, trying to figure out whose scent it was. "And I swear the person that L ..." she stopped talking as she had just seen Sirius. Sirius backed away just a little bit - a bit afraid of what she could do. "Well, isn't it just adorable!" she squealed, walking up to Sirius and setting her bags down before petting him. "Ah and look Jim, he doesn't have a collar, we should take him in."

"I don't know Betty, I don't think the girls would like to have a dog around the house, plus it's a big responsibility," Jim said, about to walk off.

"Well that's settled, we are keeping him." She smiled, picking up her bag. "Come on boy," she said to Sirius. Sirius sat there for a second before following. 'Please be someone I know, please be someone I know.'

They took Sirius a few blocks from where he was found and he looked up, seeing a big white two story house sitting in front of him. The man went up to the fence that was sitting around it and pushed the fence open. Sirius slowly followed behind them. They quickly walked into the house, but as soon as the door was open yelling could be heard.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A FREAK?!" someone yelled.

"ME? A FREAK? LOOK WHO'S TALKING, THE GIRL WITH A PIG FOR A BOYFRIEND!" another girl yelled back.

"LADIES!" Jim hollered. Both stopped yelling and Sirius opened his eyes, for he had shut them when he first walked into the house of screams. As he was opening his eyes he saw a blond girl huffing in front of him. 'Damn, I have no idea who she is.'

"Well, why don't you tell freak over there to stop begin a freak?" the blond yelled at her father.

"Petunia, don't call your sister a freak," Betty scolded walking forward into the house. Petunia rolled her eyes and saw Sirius.

"Eww, what is a mutt like that doing in our house?" she snarled. Sirius didn't do anything but he was tempted to bite her on the leg for calling him that. He instead followed Betty into the kitchen. Upon entering he saw a red-headed girl sitting on the counter eating an apple. Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. 'Evans?'

"Lily, get down from there, you know better then that," Betty said pulling out some food from her bags. Lily jumped gracefully off the counter, she looked down at Sirius for a second before sauntering over to another cabinet, 'Well "hello" to you too!' Sirius huffed.

"You know Mom; she is really getting on my nerves with her calling me a freak all the time. Not only does she call me that, there is also abnormal, preternatural, and a bunch of other crap, I really don't know why she does this," Lily said, setting a bowl down in front of Sirius filled with food. She began to pat him.

"I know dear," was all Betty had to say. Lily just smiled and looked at Sirius. He began eating what she had put in front of him. 'Hmm this isn't bad, I wonder what it is.'

"So, where did you find the dog?" Lily questioned, still petting Sirius.

"Oh he was just walking along and we by chance saw him and saw that he didn't have a collar on, so we decide to bring him home. We are going to put up found signs in a few days," Betty replied absentmindedly.

"So where is he going to stay?" Lily wondered aloud while rubbing behind Sirius ear.

"Well I'm not really sure where we can put him." But she was cut off right at that moment.

"He can sleep in my room!" Lily said, "He seems really sweet."

Sirius had finished with his food and was just letting Lily pet him; it felt really good. 'No wonder why dogs love humans.' Sirius licked Lily's hand and she smiled. 'Woo did I just lick her? That was odd.'

Lily led Sirius into her room and made a nice little spot for him in the corner of the room. "Now you better be house trained or I'll beat you," she told him in a joking mood. Sirius wagged his tail. "Now that's a good boy - I bet you had a long day. I know I did." She smiled a little smile at him. She let a tear fall down her cheek before rubbing it away.

"No one understands me," she spoke to him. Sirius didn't like to see her cry and put a paw on her arm. She smiled again. "You probably understand me don't you? Seeing as you don't have a home right now, I live here but it isn't my home. My home is Hogwarts, with my friends, where I spend over half my year living there, coming home only for a few months then going back. I can't stand it here! No one understands me, no one ever will, not even the people at Hogwarts, I don't belong here, and I don't belong there either."

Sirius looked at her; she was propped up against the wall, scratching him behind the ears again. "Most of the pureblood wizards hate me for who I am, seeing as I'm a muggleborn, and here I am hated for being a witch in the first place. What's so wrong with being who I am?"

She looked directly at Sirius and he nodded his head a bit telling her to continue, though not so much as to think something was up with him. Lily quit petting him for a second and put her head in her hands, pulling her legs up to her face. Sirius laid in front of her. He felt sorry for her, her life was probably just as bad as his.

"Then there is the Marauders." She looked up tears stained her face. Sirius' head picked up, "I try and pretend that I hate them, but I don't, I really don't. I bet if I was nicer to them they would be like my best friends, but I'm scared, of what I don't know." Lily looked at the wall. "Maybe of love. I think I love him, yet I don't want to at the same time." Sirius rested his head against Lily's knee, she began to pat him again, "I bet you are wondering who." She glared at the wall.

"Potter, James Potter." Sirius looked up at her, "Want to see a picture of him? I have some, though he doesn't know about it." Lily stood up and walked over to her nightstand she picked up a photo album and sat on the bed. Sirius followed and jumped up on the bed with her. Lily opened the book. On the first page was a picture of herself and Katerina, her best friend. She flipped through the book and Sirius swore he saw him self in there a few times, until she stopped at one page. Sirius looked at it, he remember that day. In the picture was James, and off to the side were himself and Remus. Sirius was pretending to push Remus in the lake while James sat lazily, watching.

"So what do you think?" she asked looking at him, Sirius put his paw on the book. "That's what I thought." She smiled and pointed to Sirius on the photo, "That's his best mate, Sirius Black. He's kind of weird but in a good way, really likes to make you laugh." Sirius hid a smile. "And that is Remus Lupin, I don't know where Peter was when I took this picture. They are the Marauders, you want to hate them but you can't, I pretend to though, just don't tell them that." Lily laid back and Sirius laid his head on her knee as she began to scratch his ear again. "You know it's almost like you can understand me," she said suddenly before she looked at her clock "Well time for bed." She looked at Sirius again. "I think I'll call you Sniffles." She smiled again before pulling the covers over the top of herself.

_The Next Morning_

Sirius stood up and stretched out. He opened his eyes to an unfamiliar place. He rubbed his eyes a little bit and looked over to a bed. Then all of a sudden everything came back to him. He was at Lily Evans' house! She thought he was just a normal dog. He looked down at himself, he was in his human form, he could never stay in his animagus form overnight, he hadn't gotten that far yet.

Sirius peeked at Lily. She was still sleeping so he decided to use the bathroom while he still had time. He quietly opened the door and searched for the bathroom. Once he found it he took care of business and quickly walked back to Lily's room. 'What an odd house she has here,' he thought while walking back.

When Sirius entered her room, she was still asleep, so he decided to snoop a little.

He opened her closet though nothing was in there except clothes and shoes. He then walked over to her dresser, finding socks, and other unmentionables. He quickly shut that.

But then he looked over at her nightstand and saw it had a drawer in it. He carefully tip-toed over to it, sliding it open, and there he found the picture album that she had been showing him last night. He carefully picked it up, sat it on the floor and looked at what was underneath it. There were letters, most from her friends, notes, and a picture of him. He did a double take on that. Why on earth was there a picture of him in here?

He picked it up and looked at it. Yeah, that was him waving at himself. He flipped it over and on the back was wrote:

_Lily, keep this, cause I know what you think about at night, just kidding. -Megan._

He quickly put the picture back down and closed the drawer. He didn't want to think about what Megan was hinting about for one more second. He grabbed the picture album and took it over to the corner with him. He had been wondering where she had gotten all these pictures from, he never thought that she had a camera with her, yet here was a whole book full of pictures. He opened it up flipping through he found some of him and the Marauders, him and James, and a bunch others.

Sirius was about half way through when he heard Lily start to wake up. He quickly flung the book right beside the nightstand and transformed into a dog. He watched as she got up, stretched and walked out of the room. Sirius let out a breath he had been holding. He didn't dare try and put the book back where he had found it.

He watched as Lily came back in, she began walking over to him, and as she sat down beside him she smiled.

"Hey boy," she said rubbing his ear, "how was your night?" Sirius didn't know what he should do, so he just sat there and looked at her. "Come on, Sniffles, we're going to get you something to eat just as soon as I change." Then Lily walked over to her closet. 'Oh no', was going through Sirius' head the whole time. He sat there and continued to watch Lily; it was like he couldn't take his eyes off.

Sirius watched as she took off her shirt, he wanted to turn away, he really wanted to; but he couldn't, 'stupid hormones.' Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Sirius, which was only about 2 minutes she was done. As Lily walked back over to him, he stood up and wagged his tail. 'Now I've gone completely mental.'

"Come on, Sniffles, I bet you're hungry, lets go get you some food." Lily motioned towards the door and walked out, Sirius following right after her. He made sure to look around the house, just so he would know where things were if he need to just leave sometime, but it was nice to have someone to take care of you.

Lily led him straight to the kitchen where she ran into Petunia. Petunia just glared at her, not saying anything, then she looked down at Sirius.

"Eww! What's that mutt still doing here?" she snarled.

"He's in here cause I want him in here, if you don't like it you can just leave," Lily snapped back. Petunia rolled her eyes and headed for the living room.

Lily huffed and bent down in front of Sirius. She pet him before looking up in the cabinets, where she found a can of something and brought it down. "Sorry, Sniffles, we only have human food. So I hope you don't mind this beef stuff, I'm not really sure what it is, so you can have it." Lily smiled, getting a bowl and putting it in there, placing it in front of Sirius. It didn't take long for Sirius to finish what ever was put in front of his face.

After a few hours in the kitchen, and a few outside Lily took Sirius back in her room where she started organizing it around. "My friends are coming over, don't want them to think I live in a pigsty," she explained to Sirius. Sirius looked around the room. It wasn't even dirty, the only thing he could see was that book he left there this morning.

Lily walked over to her bed and saw it sitting there. "Hmm, how did this get out?" she questioned. "Oh well, I must have not put it up when I was looking at it yesterday," she said resting in on top of her nightstand.

Suddenly the door opened. Sirius looked over to see a girl walk in, followed by another. Before anyone could say anything there was another person. Sirius had no idea who they were. He knew that they didn't go to Hogwarts though.

"Lily darling, we're here," a blond said.

Lily turned around and smiled. "I didn't even hear you guys come in."

"Well, your mom let us in," the blond spoke. It was driving Sirius mad that he didn't know who they were, he liked to know stuff, so he wandered over and jumped on Lily's knees. He didn't want to jump up on the girls he didn't know, what would people think? Wait… he didn't mind what people thought of him, he usually did stuff like walk up to someone he didn't know and ask them to Hogsmeade.

"Awww... Lily, who is the new dog?" a brunette asked. Lily smiled down at Sirius.

"Guys this is Sniffles, Sniffles, this is Emily," she pointed to the brunette. "Rachel." The blond, "And Stacey." The other girl with black hair.

"Did you really have to acquaint us with your dog?" Rachel asked.

Lily shrugged. "He seems to be smart, so I thought I would tell him your names." 'Yes I am really smart, Thank you, Lily,'

"Ohhhh, what's this?" Stacey asked, she was standing over by Lily's nightstand, "Looks like a photo album, are these pictures from your boarding school?" Lily's eyes got wide she had forgotten that she had left it still there, she watched in horror as Stacey opened it. "OH MY!" she screeched.

'Oh shoot, they're still moving!'

"He is sooo cute, how do you know him?" Stacey said, flipping the book over to Lily, pointing at James. Lily looked at the pictures. They weren't moving at all, she let out a breath.

"Ohhh no, that guy is way hotter," Emily said pointing at Sirius, "Don't you agree, Lily?" Lily stared at them, "Oh come on even though they are your friends you must have a crush on one of them if not all of them. My god they are all hot."

"Very sexy," Rachel said looking at the book. "But this guy with the long shaggy black hair, oh my gosh, I would so shag him."

"RACHEL!" Lily screeched. Sirius looked up. 'I knew I was hot,'

"Ahh but Rachel is right, you'd probably have a fun time with him too," Emily stated. She looked at Lily, "Have you ever shagged him before?"

"No, and I don't plan on it." Lily said a blush creeping on to her face. Emily nodded knowing that her blush was because of the discussion not that she had actually done anything with Sirius.

"No, see, I picture Lily probably with this guy," Stacey said pointing at James, "He looks less mischievous more down to earth, more Lily's type, though he does have a wild side, you can tell."

The other two girls looked at James, "You're right," Rachel said and Emily nodded along. "He is more Lily's type, and I love his hair just the way it is,"

"Me and James?" Lily squeaked.

All three girls eyes got wide. "THAT'S JAMES!?" they all yelled. Lily nodded "Oh my gosh, then yes you and James, I never knew he was that hot though, Lily you have good taste."

"What are you talking about?" Lily spoke.

"Oh don't be daft, in every letter you send us you mention James somewhere," Rachel stated, "I figured you liked him and so did Emily and Stacey." The other girls nodded.

'Ha ha little Lily Evans does like James Potter. Wait… she told me that yesterday.'

They flicked through Lily's album for a little bit, pausing just to look at Sirius and Remus. They whispered and giggled at what they were going to do with them. Lily had gotten bored with them saying over and over again that Sirius, James, and Remus were hot; she was sitting at the moment petting Sirius.

"Lily, dear I was just wondering. Have you ever gone out with anyone of these guys?" Rachel asked. Lily shook her head. "Ever have thoughts of going out with one of them." At this she nodded. "That's what I thought."

A few minutes passed before someone spoke again. "Umm... Lily, do you have any tissues?" Emily asked.

"Yes In my nightstand." Lily answered; Emily nodded and proceeded over there. She was lifting things up and down. Lily paid no mind as she didn't really have anything in there worth anything, though she did notice Emily stop moving, looking at something, but she paid no mind.

"Well, Lily, what do you have to say for your self?" Emily asked, Lily looked up at her confused. "This." She pulled up the picture of Sirius. "I think is plenty interesting." Lily's eyes got wide, and stood up and tried to grab the picture, but Emily held it out of the way.

"I think you should explain." Emily smirked.

Lily sighed, "It's actually nothing really, just a picture of Sirius." Sirius perked up for he had been lying there with his eyes closed.

"A picture of Sirius with a very interesting writing on the back." Emily smiled as Rachel grabbed the picture and read it with Stacey over her shoulder. Their eyes got wide, Rachel shook her head.

"Megan just thought it would be a funny joke to send me, she is the one who likes Sirius not me." Sirius turned his head. He didn't know that Megan had liked him; heck, he thought she hated him!

Rachel looked down at her watch, "Ah heck, we have to go Lily, we'll see you later okay?" she said as the other two followed her out the door.

Lily shook her head as she turned around, towards the bed.

"I can't believe they thought I would like Sirius Black," she said to herself as she picked up the album from the bed. Sirius thought for a second before turning into his human form, he didn't know what he was doing but he knew that he over stayed his welcome and that he needed to leave her house and the only way he could do that is with her help. Sirius held his breath and reached his arm up and touched her shoulder. She turned around faster then he had ever seen her before.

Lily stared at Sirius, confusion written all over her face, she was just standing there looking at him. His hand still on her shoulder, she opened her mouth to say something, when the door opened again and Emily came in "Sorry I forgot my..." she trailed off, looking up at Sirius and Lily. Emily's eyes got wide and she just stood there as they both looked at her. About a minute passed before two other girls walked up behind her.

"Emily, how long does it take you to..." Rachel trailed off as she saw Sirius with his hand still on Lily's shoulder, Stacey just stood there staring. Rachel started to smirk, and she rubbed her throat.

"Well, we seemed to have interrupted something... so we'll just go," Rachel said as she grabbed Emily and Stacey and shut the door.

"Wait... no... Rachel, it isn't what it looks like," Lily yelled at the door, the door stopped closing and it reopened showing the three of them.

"Really now? You don't know how bad this looks for you." She smiled and walked back into the door, "So where were you hiding?" She was now talking to Sirius. "Under the bed or in the closet?" she asked as she began circling him. Sirius had no idea what to say as he watched her look him up and down still circling. "Or did you climb through the window just now? I doubt you did that though." Sirius looked over at Lily who had her eyes closed and was now sitting down on her bed.

"He was probably in the closet," Stacey said, "cause I would have saw him if he was under the bed, there isn't anything else under there so it would be easy to see him." Rachel nodded.

"So," Rachel spoke to him, "you and Lily, ay?" Sirius eyes widened, but before he could say anything she continued. "I knew that picture had to mean something. Lily just doesn't keep pictures of someone in her nightstand or no reason." She looked over at Lily, who was playing with her nails and lying on her bed. For some reason she hadn't said anything. "So how far did you guys go?"

"Excuse me?" Sirius finally spoke, everyone looked at him, he shook his head. "Lily and I don't have anything, I came here asking for her advice," he thought up quickly. "And just so you know, I gave that picture to Megan who gave the picture to Lily as a joke." Rachel stood there silently staring at him, no one had ever questioned her word, she was always right. "And right now I think you should leave," he said looking right at her. She stood her ground.

"Look I don't know who you think you are but I was here first." Rachel rounded on him.

"I think I'm Sirius Black, and you should get out," Sirius spoke, "Oh and just so you know, I was here first," he said as he pushed her out the door and locked it. The other two girls stood there standing there staring at him as they heard Rachel stomp out of the house. "Anymore questions?" he asked them. They shook their heads and unlocked the door heading out.

Sirius shut the door and leaned against it, closing his eyes, but he opened them as he heard someone clearing their throat. Lily was standing up now, her eyes flashing dangerously. He gulped as she began walking towards him, and tried to back away but couldn't as he was up against the door. She was now standing about two feet in front of him. She looked up at him and said, "Explain." Sirius didn't know how to start.

"Uhhh, well." Sirius looked around trying to think of what to say. She looked directly into his eyes and then shook her head.

"Don't say anymore, I already figured it out," Lily sighed "You were the dog, I told you everything, and you just now turn back human and humiliate me in front of those girls."

Lily began walking around the room, not looking at Sirius. He didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. She was right, he did do that. Lily flopped back on her bed, and stuck her face in her hands.

"Sirius," she spoke, then looked up at him as he looked down at her. "Why?"

He sighed. "I don't know, I just wanted to get away from my house and I found your parents, they took me here. I didn't know that you lived here, it just happened that way," he told her, "but Lily just so you know, I wont say anything, you can trust me."

She looked up and him and saw that he spoke the truth. "I'll make it up to you," he said walking to her, and bent down in front of her, she looked at him. "Do you have a broom?" She nodded and got up, walking towards her closet and moving everything around finally pulling one out. She walked back over to him and handed it to him.

She was putting a lot of trust in him, but it seemed right, she didn't know why she was being unreal about all of this, usually she would have yelled and screamed, but she didn't think that would work.

Lily watched Sirius open her window, then he turned to her, "Get on behind me," he told her simply. She obeyed, and before she knew it she was off the ground. She quickly put her hands around Sirius' waist; she really didn't want to fall off. He took her near the lake. It was about sunset, and he stopped midair.

"Lily," he whispered, "look." She looked to her left and there she saw how beautiful the sunset was. She had never seen it like this before.

She smiled at Sirius, and he looked back down at her. Suddenly, as if something was forcing them together, they both leant in and did something neither one of them would ever admit doing. They shared a kiss.

* * *

A/N What did you think? Hope you liked it. Please review. 

Lily and James Love 4 ever


End file.
